


[Podfic of] So the goose crosses to the other side

by carboncopies, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), secretsofluftnarp



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Future Fic, Gen, Inscrutable Goosery, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, True Ending, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: A multivoice recording of the work written by laughingpineapple.Length 00:05:45Author's summary: This story goes in circles, rotations, revolutions. In the far future, a goose gains momentum and slingshots straight through.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[Podfic of] So the goose crosses to the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So the goose crosses to the other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938338) by [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple). 



(cover art by carboncopies)

File size 5MB (mp3)  
Length 00:05:45

You can download or stream this podfic via Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-kJZgoKufmQ4q2nOsCiP6yuUpSt9o-jS).


End file.
